The invention relates to a motor vehicle having a U-shaped bow.
Many of today's motor vehicles utilize a U-shaped bow, which is fastened at both of its free ends to a flat sheet metal component. Such a U-shaped bow can be used, for example, for fastening a child seat in the motor vehicle according to the so-called Isofix standard. It can be also used as a locking bow for a lock of a door or lid (trunk or hood) of the motor vehicle. It can further be provided in the vehicle trunk for securing cargo, etc. Normally, for fastening to the flat sheet metal component, the U-shaped bow is connected with a carrier plate which rests flatly on the sheet metal component. The carrier plate, in turn, is welded, screwed or riveted to the sheet metal component.
From German Patent document DE 295 09 439 U1, a punch rivet is known which has a threaded bolt molded to the rivet head. Furthermore, from German Patent document DE 41 00 709 A1, a blind rivet nut having a pull mandrel is known, the pull mandrel being constructed as a preassembled cap screw whose cap forms the abutment for a setting tool.
It is an object of the invention to create a motor vehicle with a U-shaped bow which can be fastened to a sheet metal component in a simple manner.
This and other objects are achieved by a U-shaped bow for a motor vehicle wherein, according to the invention, the U-shaped bow is further developed at its two free ends as a blind rivet. The U-shaped bow itself forms respectively the pull mandrel of the blind rivets. A blind rivet is a special form of rivet which requires access to only one side of the components to be connected and is fastened by use of a special setting tool. During blind riveting, the joining operation takes place from only one side of the component. The blind rivet is inserted through the bore; then the pull mandrel projecting at the head is pulled out by way of the setting tool. This leads to an upset and thereby to a widening of the rivet behind the bore. According to the invention, the end sections of the U-shaped bow are used as pull mandrels.
For the fastening to the sheet metal component, the U-shaped bow according to the invention is fitted with its two ends through one through-hole, respectively, in the sheet metal component. Subsequently, the ends in the through holes are riveted like normal blind rivets. In this case, the end sections of the U-shaped bow are used as pull mandrels. The center section of the U-shaped bow, for example, can be used as an advantageous point of application for pulling out the pull mandrels.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.